Magic
Basic Information Magic in the world of Breakspire is a wondrous thing, making the impossible a reality at the snap of a finger. Magic is easy to learn, but hard to master. Someone could take a lifetime learning just one school, let alone dabbling in all of it. Mages must be vigilant in their craft to unlock their true potential. Each school of magic can be put into one of a category of three; Offensive, Defensive, and Supportive magic. While some may try to be a jack of all trades, mages can only choose one of the three categories to train under. Which means offensive users cannot learn from supportive schools, defensive users cannot learn from offensive schools, and so on. Trying to break this rule can result in terrible consequences for the PC in question. Generally support and defensive magics are the main categories that allow learning under multiple schools in their category( Maximum of 2). Offensive magic users that try to do more than one will end up being incredibly weak due to how broad and difficult their schools are in the first place. Offensive Magic Mages that are trained in offensive magic are generally good at causing havoc and destruction with their spells. Their strength lies in attack power from spells or other creatures they put under their command. Most offensive mages suffer from being more vulnerable to attack and the inability to heal themselves. The schools of magic that fall under offensive magic are as followed; Destruction: Destruction is a school of magic that specializes in harnessing the forces of nature for oneself. Fire, ice, and lightning are the most common elements used, and generally the most devastating. Mages who follow the school of destruction generally use one element, but are not barred from taking on more. Necromancy: This school of magic focuses more on using the dark forces. Necromantic Magic can range from a variety of things, but it’s usual offensive use is to use other creature’s bodies to attack for them. Mages who go into the school of Necromancy run a great risk of losing themselves to the darkness. Defensive Magic Those who train in defensive magic take on a less active role, instead using their magic for protection of themselves and others. Their strength is being extremely tanky, able to take in plenty of damage from other mages and warriors. While they can use their magic to protect, they generally can’t use their abilities offensively unless using a conjured weapon. They are also slower and cannot heal themselves or others. The schools of magic that fall under defensive magic are as followed; Conjuration: Those who practice conjuration can forge a lot of things out of arcane energy. Weapons, shields, and even spectral creatures can be created by conjuration. Anything conjured will not be permanent, however, as it requires energy and concentration to maintain it’s form. Mages who go into the school of Conjuration tend to also follow the school of Alteration. Alteration: Alteration is the school of magic that changes the physics and biology of the caster. Alteration magic can be used to harder the caster’s skin until it is hard like stone or armor. It can also be used for things such as water breathing. Mages who go into the school of Alteration tend to also follow the school of Conjuration. Supportive magic Mages who specialize in supportive magic use their spells to heal and buff allies, as well as debuff enemies in battle. Their strength lies in helping allies and cancelling out spells. Healers tend to be weak on their own, often relying on the protection and offensive capabilities of other people. The schools of magic that fall under supportive magic are as followed; Restoration: Those who study in the school of restoration can use their magic to heal and mend wounds. How it can manifest varies on the spellcaster. Some can use elements such as water to heal others, some can call upon the divine energy of their gods, and others can simply use music to cure wounds. Mages who go into the school of Restoration tend to become clerics or medics on the battlefield. Illusions: Illusion magic is a weird type of support, but useful nonetheless. Illusionists can use their magic to trick enemies and cause distractions - as well as disguise themselves to get out of trouble. Mages who go into the school of Illusions generally have a good idea of battle tactics to get the most out of their magic. Abjuration: Abjuration is the magical school used for protection and suppression of others’ magic. Adjuration magic users can help their allies in battle by giving them strength, or by making enemies weaker. Mages who go into the school of Abjuration tend to be bards. Other Types of Magic Magic isn’t purely limited to spells, although that’s how most of it starts. Some mages can imbue items with magical properties, others capable of making potions that help with disease. Some magic can even be invisible to those who don’t know how to look for it, that’s the wonder of it!